


Shiver

by AliceInIdolLand



Series: i seem to have become attached to you in some mysterious way (soulmate aus) [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Comfort, F/F, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInIdolLand/pseuds/AliceInIdolLand
Summary: Unless it was cold, Robin didn't usually shiver. Sometimes, shivering is out of your control.





	Shiver

Robin shivered. She didn’t usually shiver unless it was cold, but this occasion proved to be a bit different. It was an important presentation, one that counted as 15% of her total grade for the course. Sure, she had read and memorized the entire thing, but that didn’t mean she’d be okay. In fact, she felt very un-okay at the moment. Another powerful shudder ran through her body, interrupting Robin’s train of thought. The notes she held in her hands fluttered to the ground as she panicked. There was no way, no way in the world, that she’d be able to do this. They’d all stare at her, and she’d mess up and start talking too fast and then she'd fail and after she’d cry and everyone would make fun of her and it’d be awful. It would be much better if she didn’t do it, that'd make this easier. Yeah, that was it. She wouldn’t do it. Who cared 15% of her grade? Not her, that was certain.

Dropping to her knees, the snow-haired female began gathering up her papers. Her constant shaking made it more than a little bit difficult, but she managed. With her pile of papers now in hand, she stood up and turned to go out. She’d only managed a few steps when a hand grabbed the back of her shirt, pulling her back a few steps.

“Wha-”

“Where are you going? You’re supposed to be next, you know.”

Robin didn’t respond, preferring to stare at her shoes instead of the woman in front of her. “Well, uh… That is to say, I…”

Tharja looked unamused. Crossing her arms, a look of annoyance appeared on her face. Preparing herself to reprimand Robin, Tharja noticed the white-haired girl was shaking. Staring a little more, Robin's trembling became more pronounced. The shaking, paired with her lack of articulate speech make it clear that something was wrong. Tharja’s gaze softened at this, her voice coming out as gentle as a light breeze.

“You’re nervous, aren’t you?”

“Y-you can tell?” Robin dared to glance up, prepared to see Tharja’s stony face staring at her disapprovingly. Instead, her eyes met the sight of her beautiful girlfriend smiling at her, tender and loving.

“Of course I can, Robin. I can always tell, you’ve never been able to hide anything from me.”

“O-oh, that’s right…” the snow-haired female replied, mouth turning up the slightest bit.

“Would you like to talk about it?” Tharja asked. She waited patiently, as one moment passed and then another.

After a small stretch of silence between the two, Robin dared to speak. “Hold my hand?”

“You don’t even have to ask, you know.”

Taking Robin’s hand and leading her over to a set of chairs, Tharja forced her girlfriend to sit down.

“So?”

“Well, you know how I get… It’s just a bit worse this time.” Robin answered, fidgeting a little. The presence of Tharja's hand in her own calmed her down. It was like Tharja was an anchor, keeping her boat from blowing away in a storm.

“Of course, I get it,” Tharja responded, understanding Robin’s troubles. “Still, being nervous doesn’t mean that you’re bad, nor does it mean that you need to run away.”

“I know… But still, sometimes I just feel so-”

“It’s okay to feel that way.” the raven-haired woman interjected. “Stage fright happens, you can’t help it. Even if it feels bad like that, you’re strong, you know. You can do it, so go up there and present. You know what you're doing, that much is obvious, and you deserve a good grade on this. So go for it.”

“But…”

Giving Robin's hand a firm squeeze, Tharja stopped her from speaking. “No buts. You’re good, you can do it, so you will.”

“Are you sure...?”

“Of course I’m sure. You’re my soulmate, for Naga’s sake! You think I’m not sure?”

Robin was silent for a moment, taking it all in. “You’re right. I need to do it, it’ll be fine. I'll be fine."

“Of course I’m right. I’m me, after all.”

Robin giggled at the comment, her nervousness all but gone. Tharja stood up, pulling Robin up as well due to their interlocked hands. “Now get going. I’m going to take you somewhere afterwards to celebrate your success, so do your best.”

Robin nodded, determined to succeed. Letting go of Tharja’s hand and gripping her notes a little tighter, she headed towards the stage. Before she the announcer called her to go one, Robin turned to look back at Tharja.

“Thank you.” she mouthed, hoping to communicate her intention to her girlfriend. Tharja smirked before making a shooing motion with her hands. Robin smiled, then heading onstage.

“Ah, the things I do for love…” Tharja sighed, looking down at the small name on her thumb, written in cursive script. Shaking her head in mock disbelief, she smiled. Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> This is some self-indulgent stuff. I, myself, have bad cases of stage fright sometimes, and I usually shake really badly until I can manage to calm myself down. I figured other people would be able to relate to that, I thought up a scenario where I could use this for two of my favourite cuties~!
> 
> The Soulmate AU part in this is small but still sort of relevant. Maybe I'll do a prequel one-shot where the two meet, but I'm not sure. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed reading this~


End file.
